An Escape from Duty
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Kallian and the gang enjoy a peaceful little morning before they continue on their journey to defeat the archdemon.


Author's note: Well, this is just a short, silly story I wrote for my sister since she is also an avid fan of Dragon Age. I promised her that if she was good, I would write her a story featuring Zevran in a small part. Not my best work, but it accomplished what I was aiming for, and she asked me to post it on here, so I said what the heck. I enjoy constructive criticism, so feel free to write what I could do better. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly do **not** own Dragon Age or any of the characters. EA and the genius that is Bioware have that privilege. I am just taking them out of the game and playing with them for a little while.

An Escape from Duty

DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~

Birds chirped happily, flying around and enjoying the heat of the sun. The sounds of tents opening and bedrolls being vacated permeated the air. Kallian Tabris gently disentangled herself from her red haired lover, groggily standing up and stretching her overworked muscles. It never ceased to amaze her how peaceful mornings were, when Darkspawn were getting closer and closer to Denerim, leaving a blanket of death and destruction behind them in their quest to destroy the world. It was mornings like this that let Kallian, if only for a little while, escape the heavy burden placed upon her and her fellow companion's shoulders.

The body still nestled in the bedroll stirred slightly, beautiful blue eyes slowly opening like the petals of the Andraste's Grace her lover loved so much. "Good morning mon amour," the elf warrior said softly, a loving smile painted across her tanned face. Leliana blinked sleepily at her, an adoring little grin copying Kallian's. "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" Kallian mimed a thinking face, a mock serious expression twisting her visage. "Hmm, well the air was slightly cold, but I had something warm to lie beside. Though the covers miraculously found themselves wrapped around something other than me…" Leliana hmmphed her elven girlfriend. "I have no idea what you are so boldly referring to. Sophisticated women like myself would never do something like that." Kallian smirked. " Just like you don't snore?" Leliana adopted an affronted expression. "I do no such thing! I am a _lady_. Everyone knows ladies Do. Not. SNORE!" Kallian took a long look at her mate. Leliana's beautiful hair, (now a long cascade of red that flowed past her shoulders), was tousled attractively from sleep. Her blue eyes, usually keen and intelligent, were slightly unfocused due to sleepiness. Her skin glowed majestically in the sunlight, giving her girl a beatific glow. _Yeah_, Kallian thought dreamily to herself, _I am one lucky elf_.

Out loud, the smitten elf emitted a dramatic sigh. "Oh alright…perhaps ladies do not snore or hog the blankets." Leliana adopted a triumphant smirk. "Only _bards_ hog the covers." Leliana squawked indignantly, protests leaving her mouth. "Yep, bards are a wily bunch. Especially those Orlesian bards. They will use their womanly wiles to entrap you, then bam! Steal all your covers on a frigid night. Sometimes they will even steal your soup!" Leliana frowned crossly at Kallian. "Oh ha-ha, very amusing." "I thought so too. Must be a natural comedian." Leliana batted her eyes innocently. "Hmm, you make a fair point though, dear elf. Orlesian bards can be tricky. We best sleep separately, just in case. Safety first, no?" The cheeky elf's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare!" "Oh, I would. I so would." Kallian cleared her throat and looked quickly at their rousing companions. "Well, enough of… er, talking. We best make breakfast. Got a long day ahead of us. Fighting Darkspawn, saving peasants, get a hangnail…" Leliana chuckled softly. The bard agreed with her elf, taking pity on her even though she yearned to be more mischievous. She joined Kallian in dressing, hurriedly grabbing new shirts and hastily slipping them on alongside boots, gloves, and part of their armor.

The couple walked over to Alistair and Zevran, who were both standing by the dwindling embers of the fire. Alistair was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, groaning loudly. Zevran looked alert as ever, a lustful glint ever present in his eyes. " How I wish we were near a village. A bed sounds so appealing right now. I think I slept with a rock lodged on my ass." Alistair ruefully patted his behind, while Kallian and Leliana smirked amusedly at the slightly older Warden. Alistair and Kallian were very close. Normally Leliana would be jealous, (indeed, up until a couple of months ago she was), she recognized it for what it was. Kallian and Alistair had been together from the very beginning: the Joining ritual and the tragedy of Ostagar bonding them in a way nothing else could. The two Wardens were best friends, and the courageous elf had even admitted that she thought of the amusing ex Templar as a brother.

Kallian's smirk widened. " Are you sure it was a rock that ailed you? Because I believe I saw Zevran sneaking around your bedroll right after you fell asleep." Zevran grinned, while poor Alistair paled at the thought. "Um… yeah. At the risk of my sanity, I think I will just blame rocks. Yeah…" The other three laughed at their companion's uncomfortable speech. "Oh come now Alistair. You are quite safe from me. Although you are… missing out." Zevran winked saucily at the blushing warrior. "Besides..", Zevran turned to the bard and elf, " why would I seek you when I have two gorgeous creatures right before me? Their beauty is so radiant, like the moon. I confess the images cause me quite upset in the night."

Kallian and Leliana raised their eyebrows, half in amusement and half in exasperation. "Really, Zevran? You are quite aware that Leli and I are together, right?" "But of course, my most renowned elf. That's what makes you all the more attractive. I have been waiting for the perfect moment to implore you to let me rest upon your bosom. I have asked Wynne, but she keeps shooting me down. Alas, my poor heart! Doomed to wander the earth, with no bosom to rest my head upon!" Kallian face palmed, her striking bard trying unsuccessfully to keep a laugh from trickling out of her mouth. " Why thank you, Zevran, but…uh…we are quite content to leave our…ahem..Bosoms…alone." Zevran had a slight pout on his handsome features. "Ah, that is to be expected I guess. Oh well, at least I tried. I suppose I can go ask Isabela. She is..a most interesting woman." Kallian snorted. " Yeah, she is interesting all right. The girl uses her _assets_ to manipulate anyone into doing her bidding. Actually, it's kind of ingenious." Leliana narrowed her eyes at the elf. " Please don't tell me you are going to start wearing low cut shirts and pants so short as to be nonexistent? Cause as much as I love you and your…assets…I would much prefer them not being out for the world to see." " I would never do that…besides, I do not need to wear slutty shirts to get attention. My natural charisma snaps them up like flies."

Morrigan meandered over to them, a decidedly unamused look etched upon her lovely face. " I can assure you that your _charisma_ is not what draws attention to you. More like your uncanny likeness to a slattern. Much like that pirate captain..oh, what was her name…Isabela. Except her assets are a tad more…noticeable." Kallian's eyes widened and her mouth fell open for the second time that morning. Leliana burst out laughing, Alistair and Zevran following suit. The rest of the morning was spent with the embarrassed elf protesting her comparison of a slattern, the rest of her companions (who had gotten an earful of it, much to Kallian's dismay), the witch just smirking quietly to herself, amused with the reactions that her hilarious comment was receiving.

But as all good things must, the good fun ended. The laughter slowly faded, grim determination and hope shining from their eyes. Even through their fun, they knew a battle was upon them. The Darkspawn could be upon them any day, and the group knew they needed to be ready. Kallian locked her eyes ahead. Herself and her group would be tested over the next weeks to come; there was no guarantee they would all get out of this alive. The battle was imminent, and no one knew for sure what the outcome would be. But as her hand entangled with Leliana's and she looked around at her heroic companions, she felt the worry fade from her body. Whatever the end result, she knew they would be fine. As long as they were together, nothing, not even the dreaded archdemon, could stop them. A small smile flittered on her face as the group marched onwards, their destiny laying in wait before them.

DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~DA~


End file.
